Halloween Special: Curse of the Gold Digger
by fieldandfountain
Summary: A newcomer to Sunset Valley named Elizabeth Mary Keller has two interests: fishing and murder. Her lifetime wish of becoming a gold digger goes awry when she ends up living with the ghosts of her victims. A Sims 3 story with Geoffrey and Nancy Landgraab, and Nick and Vita Alto. You can get away with a lot in this game with no retribution at all!
1. Chapter 1

Sunset Valley was a very insular town. They had little dealings with the outside world, but knew one another one another well. They had their doubts when Elizabeth Merry-Keller joined their ranks. She was sociable and charming, but there was something, something off about her that the others couldn't quite define.

Elizabeth was a fastidious woman who wore her dark blonde hair in a prim bun. Her outfit was conservative too- a high-buttoned shirt and blue trousers. The bizarre thing was that she always wore an apron, even when going out. No one had ever seen her cook, or clean, but that's what she wore. Her makeup, however didn't match the rest of her. She was heavily rouged, wore dark red lipstick and heavy eyeshadow. Perhaps that's why the others didn't trust her- something didn't seem quite right.

It was a small town, and talk circulated quickly. She had moved into a tiny apartment and rumor had it she hadn't even furnished it. She didn't sleep, but spent her nights fishing at the pond in central park until the sun came up.

Elizabeth had been hoping to meet a rich man. She had very little money, and very little need for money, considering that she didn't need to eat, sleep, or even use the bathroom. No, she wasn't a vampire, just what she considered a perfect specimen of humanity. But she wanted money, as a player wants points in a game. She had moved to this town and learned the names of the major players- Geoffrey Landgraab, wife of the wealthy Nancy Landgraab, and Nick Alto, who lived with his wife and child across from the Landgraabs. In spite of their proximity, the two wealthy couples were at odds with each other. It was a case of competing businesses, and old money versus the nouveau riche.

Elizabeth's chance came when she was sitting outside the bookstore reading a book on fishing. She loved the catch the animals, to take them from their natural habitat and watch them suffocate. It was her one interest outside of her life's ambition- to marry for money. When Geoffrey Landgraab appeared outside the bookshop she threw down the book and immediately introduced herself to him. He was a doctor with shaggy gold hair and a goofy expression. It wasn't long before they were flirting and she had invited him back to her house.

She was embarrassed by her home- it had no furniture and she had made no effort to decorate it. But it would have to do- what mattered was that Geoffrey was here. She complimented Geoffrey and held him in a warm embrace. It wasn't long before they were kissing and she had lured him into her bed. She was satisfied when he had gone. She had learned that he was family oriented, and once she had led him to betray his wife, he would feel some obligation toward her. She smiled to herself and finished her book on fishing for lobsters. You had to boil them alive, and she liked the idea of that.

That night she headed to Geoffrey's mansion. In Sunset Valley there a strange idea of propriety, and she was not breaking any rules. She had tidied her apron, and far from being shocked by her appearance, Geoffrey met her on the front porch and kissed her. This was going better than she expected. They pulled apart, holding hands, and Nancy Landgraab appeared on the porch with a look of shock on her face.

Elizabeth smoothed things over and she soon had charmed Nancy. They walked into the magnificent house, and Elizabeth looked around in awe. She complimented Nancy's home and gushed about the local gossip, and they quickly made friends. But as soon as Nancy had gone, Elizabeth took to kissing Geoffrey. Their small son Malcolm, wise for his years, knew what was going on, and called Elizabeth out on her nasty behavior. Elizabeth simply talked how fond she was of Nancy, but the boy knew better than to believe her. Elizabeth walked up to the bedroom where Nancy and Geoffrey were fighting. Neither seemed upset with her, but they were furious with one another. The boy, the little upstart, managed to get Elizabeth kicked out of the house. She walked pertly out and walked to a nearby pond to fish.

She promptly took out her phone and invited Geoffrey to join her. Yes, it was late, but he had been up all night fighting with his wife, and happily came to see her. She was enjoying seeing a trout in his death throes, but quickly turned to Geoffrey. He had been fighting with his wife- he didn't think it would work out. She asked if they could be together and he joyfully agreed. She then took the plunge and proposed marriage.

"Yes!" he said. By now Nancy came and was snarling at Elizabeth, but Elizabeth simply walked away, her apron flouncing. She had the power now. The wedding was celebrated on the beach- there were few guests, but poor young Malcolm had been forced to come: Elizabeth had seen to that.

The laws in Sunset Valley concerning divorce were unjust. Basically, the party that had broken up a couple had the right to decide how the households would be divided. Malcom and Nancy were thrust into Elizabeth's ugly unfurnished little house, and she lived in the mansion with Geoffrey.

That night Elizabeth walked into her new home sighing with delight. She had achieved her dream- almost. She didn't like sharing things, and she though she enjoyed the triumph of the wedding, she didn't like being married. Her husband was warming himself by a stove, and she locked him in. She realized, now that she had taken over the household she could influence his power- it was another injustice of life in Sunset Valley. She pushed him to stoke the fire, over and over until it consumed him. He screamed as the flames enveloped him, but she was thinking about other things.

She felt a sadness in her heart, because she was in a way in love. But she had to do what she was born to. The grim reaper came and took her husband away, leaving a gravestone in his place. By now it was early morning. She picked up the stone, and carried it with her. She already had several trout in her purse- she had an uncanny ability to hold things, lots of things. She cleaned up the floor. She didn't like mess, especially now that the house was hers, entirely hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Now it was morning and the perfect time to visit the Alto household across the street. They were her neighbors after all, and she had a slight advantage over them. The Langraabs were old money, and she had married into new money. Their house was bigger, and finer, and most lavish, which suited her tastes. She hit it off with Vita Alto, in whom she saw many of her own traits. The middle aged woman was grasping and selfish. It would have disturbed her, but she knew she could outsmart her. She exchanged a few friendly greetings with Nick, Vita's husband. Elizabeth stopped every few minutes to sob uncontrollably over her husband's death, but she quickly recovered herself, and continued her cheerful conversation.

Soon, Vita Alto trusted her completely, and Elizabeth asked her to move in. Vita agreed with surprisingly alacrity. Perhaps she was tired of her life, perhaps she wanted to see what the Landgraabs had that she didn't.

As soon as Vita had moved in, Elizabeth had gained an extra 20,000 in cash, and in addition, a much greater power. She could influence Vita's behavior. So under Elizabeth's direction Vita walked up to her husband and divorced him, and the two walked back to Elizabeth's house.

Elizabeth in a way missed Geoffrey. She tended to want what she couldn't have. When she received a call from the local science center, asking if she wanted to participate in an experiment to create ghosts from human remains, she gladly agreed. She dropped Geoffrey's tombstone, and returned with his ghost, transparent and orange.

Geoffrey the ghost didn't seem to resent her for murdering him. In fact, he still considered himself in a relationship with Elizabeth. Now that he was back, she was irritated with him, but there are advantages to having a ghost in love with you so she put up with it.

Now it was time to deal with Vita. They had so much in common, and she enjoyed her company, but it wouldn't do to have Vita in the way when she had won over Nick. She had Vita take a swim, and trapped her in the pool. She sent Geoffrey off to get dinner at the local bistro, though she wasn't sure he would enjoy it much, being a ghost. And then she invited Nick over.

Nick was even easier to win over than Geoffrey. She discovered that he was mean spirited, but that wasn't exactly a problem. They were soon making out in the front yard of the house where her husband had died the night before. It quickly escalated, and in his passion, Nick accepted a proposal of marriage. As they leaned into kiss each other, Geoffrey returned from dinner and caught them kissing. It was as though a dagger had gone through him, that is, if he still had flesh. Elizabeth tried to sweet talk him out of it, but she had gone too far. He was furious with her, very furious. At about the same time, Vita had taken her last gasp for air. While she had been drowning, the man she had been forced to divorce had engaged himself to her killer. She transformed into a dripping blue ghost, and was taken by the Grim Reaper.

With Geoffrey mad at her, Elizabeth had no one to gloat about the wedding to. Plus, in spite of her best efforts to be cheerful, she was sad about Vita's death. She traveled to the science lab, had her friend transformed, and brought her back to join the household. Who knew? Perhaps Vita and Geoffrey would hit it off.

No such luck. The two ghosts had been enemies from the old days, and argued from the start. It was hard to put up with their constant arguing, and harder when Geoffrey decided he had enough and broke up with her.

How could he be so cruel? It really broke her, and she ran up to the bedroom and sobbed. Still, she continued her plotting. She would have a quiet wedding in the backyard with Nick, so it would go off without a hitch. The two ghosts actually danced with each other at the wedding, but got to fighting so fiercely they became enemies again. Elizabeth sold the Landgraab mansion and made a cool 300 grand on it.

Elizabeth decided that her new husband should live through the night. She had a strong urge to kill him but her choices were so few. It had to look like an accident- perhaps he could electrocute himself? But he was too skilled with tools. It was unlikely. In the meantime, she wanted to have a baby, someone to the Marry-Keller way of life. She slept with her new husband, and when he went to wash his hands, locked him in the bathroom.

Starvation was a very tedious and unoriginal way to kill a man, but it would have to do. And then there was Nick's daughter? What to do with her? She hesitated, thinking that perhaps she could train the girl in her ways.

As her belly grew, her husband's cries grew louder and more insistent. It was very irritating, and quite selfish of him. She was the type to gestate quickly, and on the day that she gave birth to a daughter, her husband passed away from starvation. She had taken elementary Spanish and named the little girl 'Muertapadre.' It wasn't quite grammatically correct, but it was a good name for a little girl whose father had just died.

Elizabeth now had a new stone to add to her collection. She wanted to resuscitate him, but she feared that he and his ex wife would join together and cause problems for her.

Elizabeth Mary Keller moved her household, the two ghosts, her daughter into a modest home, leaving her with about 600 grand from the sale of the two houses. She had done well in the town, and considered trying some of the other residents. In spite of everything, she still had a good reputation. Sunset Valley was a strange place indeed. But overtime, the squabbles of the ghosts of the people she had killed began to drive her insane. She neglected Muertapadre, leaving the girl to the doubtful hands of the two ghosts. She turned back to fishing in the graveyard for death fish, and made friends with the ghosts there. But they would disappear, and leave her empty. It was a life she had made for herself, it had been a challenge, and a thrill, but the cost would be a great void and a growing madness when she accomplished what she set out for.


End file.
